Mathematics of Relationship
by Alice Shade
Summary: No idea. It s about a relationship. And about ruling a world. And stuff. Oh, and it s Kigo. And whimsical. You ve been warned.


Legal drek disclaimer.

I do not own the show, nor any character. All fanfiction clauses apply. No profit could ever be sought nor garnered through perusal of this text. Anyone interested has the right to write sequel, prequel, remake, whathave you. For the most inquisitive, there are author notes in the end.

Mathematics of relationship.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock... She glanced on her chronometer, a fine example of impeccable Swiss precision. ETA within quota, no overlap in yellow zone, perfect. As she turned the wheel just a bit, readying for turn to the ramp, she switched uplink frequency and clicked out messages to Calcutta. Seven spare seconds to deal with overhead... Zero overhead. Seven seconds. She changed frequency again, modulating over long wave range, message short and precise to the point - "I love you, Sheila."

* * *

She was correlating altitude loss ratios and adjusting the allotted timeslot. Tick, tock, tick, tock... Her chronometer confirmed the data. Bearing at 197.5, alt 1490 and dropping, speed 243.4, wind - negligible, runway seven. Switching control tower to monitored frequency, she received data from Oslo via uplink from COMSAT17-34.12 Seven spare seconds. Overhead zero... Incoming long wave modulation!... She modulated a reply - "I love you, Kimberly."

* * *

Buffer time - fourteen minutes. Problem value - sixteen plus eleven. Resolution - green. Resolution compliance - yellow, pending green. She eyed the bald sweating man, intoning - "You do not have to fear anything. It`s been resolved that your involvement within the issue was involuntary. We recommend you to take over the rest of project in question. You will be compensated correspondingly to increased responsibility. Do you have any inquiries?" Tick, tock. Man paused, then in a sudden show of guts, shook his head - "No, thank you. It`s crystal clear, really. I`ll be assuming my new duties now." She smiled and nodded - "Your efficiency is commendable. Please, do continue in this fashion." Resolution compliance - green, monitoring active. Problem moved to passive list.

* * *

Transferring data to Krasnodar. Streaming telemetry from CLOUDPROBE-12. Correlation active with auxiliary streams from CLOUDPROBE-14 and PZS3928. Deciphering cell batches at 900 MHz. Junk data, sift and discard. Heuristics - normal level. Problem status change by K. Two second buffer time free. Overhead zero. Modulating message - "Approaching meeting point. Buffer time - 12 minutes 37 seconds. ETA - 4 minutes." Bus travels at consistent speed, oscillation of compensative pattern. Timeslots locked.

* * *

She rounded the corner. Eyesight range entered. Buffer time - 10 minutes 47 seconds. ETA - 23 seconds. Meeting point confirmed. Modulating negotiation. K-DISC, S-OFFER, K-ASK, S-ACK. Negotiation complete, timeslots locked. Ten minutes offline reserved. Stepping out of car, she leaned upwards to brush her lips against her date`s. SYSTEM BROADCAST, UPLINKS DOWN. TRANSMISSION DAEMON - STANDBY. ENGAGE WHITE NOISE.

* * *

SYSTEM BROADCAST, UPLINKS DOWN. TRANSMISSION DAEMON - STANDBY. ENGAGE WHITE NOISE. As her date leaned up to kiss her, she leaned down, letting their lips touch tenderly. "I love you, Kimberly." - she repeated, wrapping arms around her date`s waist, - "We are...?" She felt her date move a bit, glancing upwards. She met the gase and smiled - "I understand." Downtime - 2 minutes. Fuzzy timing active.

* * *

She glanced upwards, smiling at the words of understanding. "Convergence within green limit. We have..." - she muttered softly, her arms wrapping a bit tighter around her date`s waist, as she nuzzled into collarbone softly. Jasmine perfume. Attractive. Enticing. Downtime - 3 minutes. Fuzzy timing active.

* * *

She nuzzled her date, burying nose in red hair, inhaling the fragrant aroma of rose perfume. Attractive. Enticing. "Is it..." - she offered softly, her lips tweaking a little smile as she took another whiff. Her date shifted a bit, and nodded slightly, confirming the question poised. Downtime - 4 minutes.

* * *

She kissed the skin softly, savouring the taste. "I love you, Sheila." - she offered softly, pulling back a bit to look her date in the eye, - "Should we..." There was no necessity to finish the question, so she waited for answer, her fingers slipping upwards slowly, trailing along the spine of her date. Downtime - 5 minutes.

* * *

She looked into her date`s eyes. And nodded. "Time allottance had been set. Are we..." - she proposed, letting her fingers thread through the red hair, as she expected the answer. Downtime - 6 minutes.

* * *

She smiled at the nod. "Time allottances had been set. We are." - she confirmed with finality, her fingers entangling in black locks gingerly. Downtime - 7 minutes.

* * *

8...9...10...SYSTEM BROADCAST, UPLINKS UP. TRANSMISSION DAEMON - ACTIVE. DISENGAGE WHITE NOISE. They parted, slowly, but without hesitation. "Time?" "Time. Probability cloud?" "Factored. Dual timing?" "Alloted. Syn?" "Acksyn." "Ack." They smiled at each other, and slipped back into the car. Destination point, locked. Timeslot allotted. ETA - 17 minutes. Buffer time - 20 minutes. Dual processing engaged. Upstreaming Hubble. Upstreaming Iridium. Upstreaming LHC. Uplinking Helsinki. Uplinking Canaveral. Uplinking Ancara. Uplinking St. Peterburg. Corellation... Stability confirmed. Resume controller daemon. As the car cruised down the street, they conversed.

- Decisive outcome?  
- Uncertain. Discard beta twelve to seventeen, preemptive guess at gamma group. Application of constraints?  
- Limited. Abridging probability - 57 percent. DC three to seven preemptively initiated. Alteration probability?  
- Negligibly low in closed system. Opened system is up 17 percent. CP two and six preemptively initiated. Elimination criterion?  
- No correlation. None of EM initiated preemptively.  
- Spanking.

* * *

- Twelve seconds to cafe. Fancy anything, K?  
- Mm. Cherry pie... Iced tea. And Snoballs. What about you, S?  
- Hm. Pahlava. Coffee... And toffee.  
- Around the world choice, heh.  
- Got to compensate your all-american set.  
- Aw. Compensating?  
- Not really. Just kidding.  
- Heh.

They stepped out of the car, synchronously, and walked to the doors of cafe, moving in perfect unison. Side observer would find this curious, mesmerising, or even unsettling, but most of the world at least heard about it by now. So did the people expecting them inside the cafe. Still, they watched in fascination as the pair made their way to their table and sat down. They had anticipated this meeting, eager to reestablish direct communication with their progeny, even for a limited time.

Ann Possible began the conversation, always the firestarter - "Hello, Kimberly, hello, Sheila. Glad to finally see you two. This new gig leaves you preciously little free time, doesn`t it?" John Possible followed the greeting and sentiment with sage nod. He was not much for words in this kind of situation, and preferred to let his wife set up the scene on which he could deliver his gavel-strike observations and opinions.

Pair exchanged knowing glance, and simultaneously smiled at the Possibles. They were called in for specific purpose, of course - finally resolving the ambiguous nature of Kimberly`s standing in the world. Whole world had a concept that differed from concept entertained by Possibles. This situation had to be rectified.

- Hello, mom, hello, dad. We`re sorry for making this seem so... um, businesslike, I guess, but our time is indeed packed up to the point of counting spare seconds. We have four solid hours to talk, though, so I hope it was kind of worth the day`s wait.  
- Though, considering the facts, maybe it`s best we start businesslike. Considering you`re not quite familiar with me yet.

Parents exchanged a little glance, somewhat unsettled by the idea. Ann leaned forward - "Well, we were expecting Kimberly alone. According to what we heard, one of you has to shadow the other in order to let other go... well, apparently not, since you`re both here." John intersected with - "Speaking of which, why are you both here? Not to be insensitive or anything, but I do believe it`s a family meeting?"

- It is. Which is precisely why Sheila needs to be present.  
- Keeping in mind that it`s quite literally impossible to be closer with Kimberly then I am, I had to consign myself to attend... My misgivings about that notwithstanding.  
- Actually, in a large part, those misgivings are one of the reasons why this meeting is held... So I could alleviate them.  
- Which, indeed, does necessitate my presence to present final confirmation.

Parents exchanged another glance, worry increasing by a decimal point, as they considered the pair. "What do you mean, closer then you?" - asked mother, while father merely looked, considering the situation and mulling it over. Pair exchanged knowing glances and nods, launching in explanation.

- Well, it`s really hard to be closer then we are, because we are two halves of World Controller.  
- Which means, that there is literally no way to keep unseen even the most miniscule detail or make even the most innocent lie to each other.  
- Yes. You might say that we share a communal mind, now. Not really that simple, but the gist of thing is that it`s impossible to be any closer to me without being me.  
- Given that we were actually able to collaborate and coexist as the World Controller after such ... revelations, heh, Kimberly does believe that she needs to dispel certain misgivings about me you might have.  
- So yes, even though Sheila is habitually ironic about it, it is true - I do want you two to reconsider some things about Sheila.  
- And I do submit that you might also need to reconsider some things about Kimberly, as unlucky as it sounds.

"I do notice that you`re... well, alternating as you speak." - offered Ann cautiously, as she considered the pair closer, - "Although I can`t quite say I find this acceptable from medical point of view yet." John corroborated that opinion with another nod, abstaining from speaking for now.

- In a way, we are doing this intentionally.  
- The point of this is to demonstrate the degree to which we are interspersed.  
- You may have noticed tweebs doing that sort of thing on occasion, too.  
- And it`s just plainly amusing to finish each other`s thoughts like this.

"Well, could you please tone that down a bit, maybe? It`s creeping me out." - complained Ann, - "I think we get your point already, no need to remind us anymore." "And we`re still not certain we approve of such connection, by the way." - added John after a second of consideration.

- I`m afraid your approval in this case means little, dad. This is irreversible - even if there was a way to sever me from infosphere, world would never accept the loss of World Controller function by now. It would be unmitigated disaster.  
- And while I personally can understand where you are coming from, it`s not in your best interests to attempt disconnecting Kimberly either. According to what we had learned so far, end result of such endeaveour will be her death or fugue state.

Recoiling slightly, Possibles spent a minute to confer in hushed whispers, their obvious discomfort with situation growing more and more abundant. Finally, Ann turned back to face the pair, and ventured - "I...We, well... Can we please start anew? This conversation is going nowhere fast, and I have a feeling that you two have a whole lot to clarify before we could draw any sort of reasonable conclusion. So, if we could have it off the top, please?"

- No problem, mom. What exactly are you interested in?  
- A bit of backstory to tie up the loose ends, we believe?

Possibles exchanged another glance, and nodded resolutely, settling comfortable and getting ready to listen. "Please, do. We`ll save the questions until after you`re done." - she offered.

- Okies. So, backstory. Drew Lipsky stumbles on old Soma Transference project files. He deems the project to be unsalvageable, but data from it inspires him to create an offspin, which he dubbed as Mental Uplink.  
- Initially, Dr. D. believed that Mental Uplink is only capable of transferring information between human brain and some kind of external storage, like computer databank. However, he was partially mistaken in this assumption. Whole procedure, indeed, allows just what was cited. But...  
- Only the first time. After it, most of procedure becomes pointless. Basically, to allow information transfer, procedure strips natural electromagnetic shielding from brain, thus allowing information to be, for the lack of better expression, radioed right into the mind.  
- The catch is, that brain does not regain it`s electromagnetic shielding naturally. In fact, once it`s been breached, brain becomes a sponge for all kinds of incoming information. In essence, anyone undergoing such a procedure becomes a living aggregator of data.  
- Although since the discovery of this effect there were many attempts to reproduce it, me and Sheila so far are the only people who survived the procedure. We are not sure why it is so, yet.  
- What we are sure of, however, is that it`s somehow related to electromagnetic disturbances. That fits in with the fact I`m capable of generating plasma.  
- At first, I`ve been sceptic about this explanation, but recently I`ve discovered my own capacity to generate plasma as well. Apparently, affinity to control ionised gas is, to a certain extent, contagious.  
- Which, again, bodes well with the theory, since Kimberly had the most abundant contact with me and my plasma.  
- We were unable to, so to speak, infect someone else with plasma powers, so currently, the issue is in the stage of not messing with what`s working.  
- Getting back to the backstory, Dr. D had attempted to use his own brain as a vessel in which to carry out the entirety of Echelon IV database. Due to a string of accidents, I`ve ended up as a data carrier instead.  
- Initially, I`ve been unaware of this situation, but soon enough, Sheila made me an offer I could not refuse during Las Vegas Terraforming Incident.  
- At first, the concept of being that open to someone spooked Kimberly, but she had reasoned that if someone would be controlling the world, she might be that person as well.  
- While I was pretty sceptical about the whole concept in the beginning, I`ve had no doubts that Sheila and doctor Lipsky will indeed attempt to take over the world, again, and thus, acted preemptively.  
- While Kimberly was not aware just what she was getting into, at the time, she understood that much soon enough, and from this point, both of us actively collaborated on taking over the world.  
- As you can see, result is quite to my liking. How about you, mom, dad?

Mesmerised by the alien concept, Possibles missed their cue, jolted alert only a few seconds later, by the pair clearing their throats. Blinking, Ann ventured - "This is... um. Interesting. But what we`d really like to hear about would be your personal take on the issue."

- Ah. Sure thing, mom. To be honest, neither I nor Sheila had an inkling of what we got ourselves into, when I accepted Sheila`s offer to become a half of World Controller.  
- In all honesty, I`ve had many theories, however even with all the heuristic might of Echelon, my guesses still were quite far off.  
- In Sheila`s defence, noone had ever attempted anything even remotely similar before, so educated guess was pretty much the best choice scientific method had to offer in this case.  
- Anyhow, immediately after the fact, neither of us was ready, and both reacted in similar way - namely, attempted to dominate the situation.  
- Amusingly enough, both of us essentially wanted to do the same thing, so instead of becoming one in charge we collaborated unwittingly.  
- In the end, it was pretty futile exercise, because collaboration was aimed on taking upper hand of ourselves, which is quite silly in retrospect.  
- And although it was pointless, it amply demonstrated both of us just what kind of unity we`ve put ourselves into.  
- Being stripped of capability to lie to each other, we had to admit being similar in very fundamental ways.  
- And while we had a big number of minor differences, neither deemed them quite affronting enough to attempt pulling back.  
- At which point neither of us could deny the obvious attraction, which we ultimately acted upon.

Ann Possible shifted in her seat, interjecting uneasily - "Acted on... obvious attraction?" John opted to just watch and listen instead, deeming the situation way too uncertain to wade in with any kind of unsubtle remark.

- Yes, mom. Attraction, as in sexual desire kind of attraction. We weren`t sure why, at first, but we figured out some of the reasons behind it since then.  
- And those results scared us both shitless, frankly speaking. Apparently, this is a manifestation of our individuality. If we were not attracted to each other as lovers, we would`ve merged into one person in control of two bodies.  
- Regardless of what many romance clichés tell us, love is ultimately a duality, not a unity. Given our equality, there was no question as to what we would become, in retrospect.  
- Ironically, this is exactly what world needs right now. Duality. Capacity to encompass all the spectrum of humanity and it`s achievements without straying into Buddha paradox.

"Buddha paradox? Omnipotence equals nonexistence?" - ventured John carefully, his fingers intertwining, as he considered the situation as scientist, - "You split the world between you two?"

- Wow, you`re spot-on, dad. Yes, that`s pretty much what happened.  
- Love or cease existing. It`s the craziest thing we had ever figured... And the best, as far as I`m concerned.  
- I do concur wholeheartedly. There`s myriads of possible outcomes, but I like this one.  
- The question is, can you like it? Can you accept the fact your daughter only exists while she loves another woman?  
- And this is pretty much the crux of today`s meeting. Mom, Dad... I know it`s a tough pill to swallow at once, but... I really, really, really hope you`re not too upset with this.

Possibles exchanged spooked glances. Then Ann ventured, very carefully and gingerly - "We`re... um, not sure yet, Kimberly. Can I ask you some questions before we make any kind of decision? And I mean specifically you, Kimberly, not the unity of you and Sheila." Kim nodded, leaning forward, - "Sure thing, mom." Shego leaned back, sipping her coffee languidly.  
"Well... Bear with me, Kimberly, because I`m blundering in dark here, frankly. They don`t teach that kind of situation in Parenting 101, I`m afraid." - Ann`s attempt at joke, as forced as it was, did relieve the tension at the table a bit, though that pause only lasted till she asked the question - "Kimberly. Do you necessarily have to love Sheila to continue existing? Did you considered any other ways to get around this?" Shaking her head, Kim replied, looking her mother straight in the eye - "You have it backwards here, mom. It`s not 'I have to love Sheila to exist.' It`s 'I have to exist to love Sheila.'. Neither of us knew that would`ve happened, and if we were not latently in love by the time I`ve joined the Echelon VII, we`d merge into single person instantly."  
Recoiling back, Ann leaned to John, and began whispering heatedly. This hushed conversation took much longer time, almost five minutes as parents discussed the issue at hand. Finally, they had returned their attention to Kimberly and Sheila. "Well... Uh. Just to soothe our irrational fears, Kimberly. Tell us straight and honest please. Are you, Kimberly Ann Possible, happily in love with Sheila Go?" - asked Ann. Kim nodded resolutely, watching her parents with a bit of worry. "In that case... We accept the status quo." - offered John, setting down his hands on the table resolutely, - "This is a lot to swallow at once, but... We`ll deal. If you are adult enough to be demigod, Kimberly, you are adult enough to be responsible for your love. We`re glad you are happy."

* * *

- Disengaging all DC and CP. Phew. I can`t believe it worked just like that.  
- You`re getting a little paranoid lately, K. Some things do work as intended.  
- Fancy hearing that from you, S.  
- Even the low-efficient get something right in a big way every once in a while, K. Remember?  
- True, but... Still, I`m surprised it went along almost by silver line.  
- Well, your parents are in the high-efficience margin, remember?  
- Scientifically, yes. They were not quite as efficient in my earlier memories in household situations.  
- Ah, but you didn`t account for the fact you`re drastically different, right now. Didn`t account enough, that is. This went according to my delta proposition of emotional disconnection.  
- You think they just couldn`t associate me with their little girl anymore?  
- That would be the conclusion, yes. It would take them a while to cope, according to our statistics, but you have to admit you`ve laid the foundation for this back when you accepted your first world-saving mission.  
- True. It`s kind of sad.  
- Nothing stays the same, Pumpkin. Well, nothing so far.  
- Think we can break the trend?  
- Possibly. For now... We have 2 hours 37 minutes of scheduled downtime to use. What`s your overhead?  
- Zero. I`ve been shading the maintenance tasks in background. You?  
- Same. You`re thinking...?  
- Residence CL-M-2 is...  
- ETA 4 minutes 19 seconds.  
- SYSTEM BROADCAST, UPLINKS DOWN. TRANSMISSION DAEMON - STANDBY. ENGAGE WHITE NOISE!  
- SYSTEM BROADCAST, UPLINKS DOWN. TRANSMISSION DAEMON - STANDBY. ENGAGE WHITE NOISE!  
- Love you, Sheila... 01001001 01100000 01101101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101001 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100001  
- Oh, you...! 01000100 01101111 01101110 01100000 01110100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100001 01100100 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01110111 01100010 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101001 01100101 01110011 00101110  
- 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100010 01110011 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101000 01100101 00101110  
- 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101100 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 01101100 01111001 00101110

* * *

Author Notes.

This is purely whimsical. While I do admit there are some interesting topics touched upon here, this is, first and foremost, a whimsical flight of fancy. If you were left with ton of questions, thought the whole thing is puerile nonsense or had an epiphany... Par for the course.


End file.
